This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Cell Biology and Bioimaging (CBB) Core (http://labs.pbrc.edu/cellbiology/index.htm) was organized in response to the specific needs of COBRE Project PIs and researchers at the Pennington Biomedical Research Center. Its purpose is to develop and provide state of the art bioimaging approaches to study the cell and molecular biology of biological processes in live and fixed cells and tissues, as well as physiological processes in vivo using micro CT. The CBB Core provides state of the art bioimaging and analytical instrumentation and support to facilitate data collection and analysis by COBRE Project PIs and PBRC faculty. The CBB Core is led by Dr David H Burk who serves as director and two research associates [unreadable]Ms Laura Roan and Ms Courtney Cain. Funding of the Pennington COBRE in September 2006 brought the Cell Biology and Bioimaging Core into existence and it was organized around five major analytical platforms: a Zeiss LSM-510 meta multiphoton confocal, an upright epifluorescence microscope and an inverted epifluorescence microscope, a scanning fluorometer for live cell imaging, and a FACS Caliber analytical cell sorter. A primary focus in the first two years was to enhance our existing microscopy expertise and development new expertise in the areas of flow cytometry, immunohistochemistry, imaging and image analysis. Our overall goal is to enhance the competitiveness of our faculty by providing seamless access to these technologies.